worldofwarcraftfandomcom_et-20200215-history
Emerald Void
} |arg= } |name=Emerald Void |image=Ability_Mount_Drake_Blue |description=Defeat in The Oculus on Heroic Difficulty without anyone in your party using an Emerald Drake. |type= } |width=28em }} Lore The Emerald Void is the space in existence between both reality on Azeroth and the Emerald Dream. This is the space in which spirits can sometimes become trapped. Achievements Emerald Void is also a Lich King heroic achievement needed for the Glory of the Hero achievement, rewarding the Reins of the Red Proto-Drake. Strategies Three amber, 2 ruby In order to get Emerald Void, you need three Amber Drakes and two Ruby Drakes. All the DPS takes an Amber Drake while the tank and healer take Ruby Drakes. The healer on the Ruby Drake begins the fight over one of the platforms. It is important to not pull Ley-Guardian Eregos off the healer. Once the Ruby Drake dies, the healer should land on a platform and start healing the Ruby Drake that is now tanking Eregos. The three Amber Drakes take turns Time-Stopping on his enrage. It is better to take a holy priest talent spec'd into Spirit of Redemption or a Resto Shaman that has an Ankh available because Eregos will hit everyone with Arcane Barrage sometimes killing the healer. 5 Amber Drakes This strategy requires perfect group coordination to pull off. One person is designated to start the pull. The other four activate their temporal rifts as Eregos flies past (this will not engage him). The puller hits him twice to begin the encounter, then hits time stop and hits him one more time. At this point the other four drakes should have 8-10 charges on Eregos. Now the puller activates Temporal Rift, and the other four hit him with a single shock lance (which should hit for well over 100k due to their charges). After casting their lance, they return to rifting. At this point the puller has 10 charges (from the other drakes' lances), and casts shock lance himself, which also hits for over 100k, and gives the other four drakes 10 charges. The other four then hit him as the puller rifts. Repeat this pattern until 60%. After the arcane phase, select a new drake to be the "puller", and start over again. Eregos dies really fast on this strategy, which is the key, because you have no healing, and no tank to evade attacks. -edit- You have to time your time-stops correctly or Eregos will summon whelps that can overwhelm the party. Also, returning to him after Astral shift and timing a time-stop is important or this will ruin coordination and he will summon whelps. Another 5 amber drake strategy Emerald Void We spent a couple of hours, but when we went through the tactic one more time we all got it. Basically you use 5 Bronze Drakes. You'll make a spell rotation using Stop Time, Shock Lance and Temporal Rift. STEP 1 *Player 1 - Engage the boss, using Temporal Rift. *Player 2 - Use Shock Lance till the Temporal Rift reaches 10 stacks. *Player 3 - Use Shock Lance till the Temporal Rift reaches 10 stacks. *Player 4 - Use Shock Lance till the Temporal Rift reaches 10 stacks. *Player 5 - Use Shock Lance till the Temporal Rift reaches 10 stacks. Once it reaches 10 stacks, the four players who previously used Shock Lance uses Temporal Rift. The Player 1 will then (when there is 4 Temporal Rifts up) release his Temporal Rift by using his Shock Lance ability. This will do a lot of damage to the boss, and remember - don't release the Temporal Rift before there is 4 Temporal Rifts up, important! STEP 2 Now keep in mind that you also need a Time Stop rotation. When Player 1 channels Temporal Rift, he should also use his Time Stop ability after the boss has attacked him once. When STEP 1 is done, you'll change positions. This means; *Player 1 - Use Shock Lance till the Temporal Rift reaches 10 stacks. (Cooldown on Time Stop) *Player 2 - Channel Temporal Rifts till it reaches 10 stacks, then release it once there's 10 stacks wait for 4 Temporal Rifts to appear; release. Use Time Stop ability 1 second after Player 1. *Player 3 - Use Shock Lance till the Temporal Rift reaches 10 stacks. Use your Time Stop ability 1 second after Player 2's Time Stop ends. *Player 4 - Use Shock Lance till the Temporal Rift reaches 10 stacks. *Player 5 - Use Shock Lance till the Temporal Rift reaches 10 stacks. During or after STEP 2 he'll go into the Void Phase, making him immune to attacks. You are now to fly in a circle to the left around the boss, or away from the boss. It does not matter which way you chose to do it, the only thing that matter is keeping the group stacked and avoiding the Planar Anomalies balls. When he returns to normal; STEP 3 *Player 1 - Use Shock Lance till the Temporal Rift reaches 10 stacks. *Player 2 - Use Shock Lance till the Temporal Rift reaches 10 stacks. *Player 3 - Use Shock Lance till the Temporal Rift reaches 10 stacks. *Player 4 - Channel Temporal Rifts till it reaches 10 stacks, then release it once there's 10 stacks wait for 4 Temporal Rifts to appear; release. Use Time Stop ability after the boss does his first attack. *Player 5 - Use Shock Lance till the Temporal Rift reaches 10 stacks. Use Time Stop 1 second after Player 4's Time Stop ends. STEP 4 *Player 1 - Use Shock Lance till the Temporal Rift reaches 10 stacks. *Player 2 - Use Shock Lance till the Temporal Rift reaches 10 stacks. *Player 3 - Use Shock Lance till the Temporal Rift reaches 10 stacks. *Player 4 - Use Shock Lance till the Temporal Rift reaches 10 stacks. *Player 5 - Channel Temporal Rifts till it reaches 10 stacks, then release it once there's 10 stacks wait for 4 Temporal Rifts to appear; release. Now start from the beginning again - Player 1 Time Stop etc. Now you got the rotation, simply rinse and repeat. If you do this right you will have zero Whelping adds spawning, which makes this very doable. You might need some tries, but it's worth it. See also * * Patch notes Videos External links Kategooria:The Oculus